Stay Awake
by papergirl815
Summary: Spring Awakening, set in modern day America.
1. Chapter 1

Spring Awakening does not belong to me.

AN/ I kept the original names, because changing Melchior to Michel would have killed me, but most other things will be updated from the musical.

xXx

Wendla Bergman stood in front of the large, glided mirror in the corner of her room, hands spread flat against its surface. She wore nothing but her simple white underwear and black stockings. A fast, angry song pulsed from the speakers on her desk. The volume was low enough that her mother in the next room wouldn't hear it. Wendla lifted her hands off the mirror, and moved them to her face. They slid down her cheeks and over her throat, fingers moving, exploring. She stopped at her collar bone, and let her hands rest there. After a moment, Wendla took a breath and hesitantly continued down her chest. She let her fingers trace circles around her breasts, and dipped over them quickly. Her hands pulled across her ribs, before moving to trace down her spine. _How would this feel if he was doing it?_ Wendla let herself wonder, and paused her exploration. With a glance towards her clock she realized she needed to get ready for school.

Wendla grabbed her white shirt from the back of the chair, and buttoned it as quickly as she could. She pulled her skirt on next. Wendla had grown a few inches recently, so the skirt stopped at least an inch above the tops of her stockings, exposing the pale flesh of her thighs.

Wendla had started pinning back her hair when her mother knocked on her door. Without waiting for an invitation, Mrs. Bergman walked in, smiling wide.

"Ina's had her child!"

Wendla turned away from the mirror and faced her mother. "Oh, Mama, that's wonderful. Is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl. Aren't you excited to be an aunt?" Wendla hadn't seen her mother light up like this in quite awhile.

"I was already an aunt, twice over. " Wendla pointed out. Her voice was vacant of criticism, she was merely speaking the truth.

"Yes, well." Mrs. Bergman's smile wavered for a moment, before coming back full force."You can visit her after school, if you'd like."

"I'd love to Mama." She said, truthfully.

Mrs. Bergman smiled at her child's enthusiasm, but that smile quickly dissipated when she saw Wendla's skirt."Are you wearing that?"

"Yes." Wendla answered, confusion clear on her face. "It's my uniform, mother."

"Hasn't it gotten a little short?" She didn't like the way Wendla's thighs were revealed, and she certainly didn't like the looks her daughter was sure to get because of it.

"No." When she saw the look on her mother's face Wendla quickly added, "Well, at least, I don't think so."

"We'll order you a new one come winter." Mrs. Bergman said, ending the discussion. She turned to leave the room.

"Mama, can I ask you something?" Wendla felt bold today. Maybe it was the skirt. She wouldn't have dared ask her mother even a week ago.

"Yes?"

"You know that health class I had to take last year, the one people got upset about?" Wendla nearly tripped over her words, she rushed them out so fast.

"You mean the class about reproduction?" Mrs. Bergman spat out the final word, as if it disgusted her.

"Well, they really didn't tell us anything about..." She drifted off, trusting her mother to catch her meaning. "All they talked about was waiting until marriage and diseases you got if you didn't."

"That's a relief. " She sighed."You don't need to know about those kinds of things. You're fourteen."

"Almost fifteen." Wendla interjected.

"Still a child." Wendla's mother said, almost wistfully. She sat down in Wendla's chair. "I remember when I used to read to you here. You'd lie your head in my lap, and fall asleep."

"Mother, please. It can't be that nasty if everyone's always so excited about it."

"I don't have time for this-" She tried to rise, but Wendla threw herself on her mother's lap.

"Mama." Wendla knew she was whining, but she didn't see any other way of getting her mother to tell her. Suddenly, an idea formed. "I guess that's fine. You don't have to tell me." Wendla stood up." I'm sure one of the boys at school would be happy to let me know."

Mrs. Bergman's eyes widened in horror. "Alright, I'll tell you everything." She sounded defeated, and Wendla moved in closer to her mother, and looked up at her expectantly. Her mother sighed, and seemed ready to tell Wendla, but when she opened her mouth it was only to say "Later. I'll tell you later. Now put on your coat child, you'll be late to school."

Wendla looked at the clock on her dresser. "I have an hour."

Sensing her mother's apprehension she added "You don't even have to look at me when you tell it. Please. "

"Okay." Mrs. Bergman finally said voice full of exasperation. Wendla knelt next to her mother, and rested her head on Mrs. Bergman's lap.

Mrs. Bergman took a shaky breath."When a man and a woman are…are wed...And they love each other with their whole- whole hearts. The woman becomes… with child. And that's it."

"All of it?" Wendla questioned.

Her mother's answer was quick."Yes. All of it." Her tone was so certain, Wendla could hardly doubt her. But still, something seemed off. _That_ was the big secret?

"Mama?"

"I swear it. Now hurry child, you'll be late." She rose, and this time Wendla let her without protest.

When her mother left the room, Wendla walked to her desk and turned up her stereo as loud as it would go.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Thank you everyone's who's added this story to their subscriptions and favorites, I really appreciate it.

Also, I do not own Spring Awakening.

XxX

Moritz's hair stuck up in a way that almost certainly violated the strict dress code, and his clothes looked slept-in. He managed to get to class before the bell, but only barely. He slid into his desk a moment before the teacher, Mr. Rektor, started his lecture. Melchior Gabor sat in the seat beside Moritz, as he did in every other class the boys shared.

When Mr. Rektor turned his back, Moritz leaned across the aisle and whispered, "Did you do your bio homework?"

"Yeah." Melchior answered swiftly, still focused on his notes.

"Can I see it?"

Melchior looked up. "Again?" He didn't sound annoyed, just disappointed. As if he expected better of Moritz. Still, he slid his work over to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Melchi. I wouldn't ask, but...I haven't been sleeping lately. I've been having these, these horrific dreams. " At Melchior's look he went on. "Legs in sky-blue stockings…" He drifted off, leaving what the legs were doing to Melchior's imagination.

After a moment Melchior replied."Oh. _That_ kind of dream."

Moritz's mouth hung open in shock."You know?"

"Of course."

"Have you…had any?"

"Yes. And so has almost every guy in our grade." His answered honestly; voice completely devoid of the shame Moritz would have felt answering the same question.

"How would _you_ know _that_?"

"They talk about it." Melchior said as if it were obvious.

"I would never dream of asking anyone."

"You asked me." Melchior pointed out, smirking.

"Yes. Well, still." Moritz paused then, and pulled out his notebook. After he had found his pen, he turned toward Melchior again. "You're telling me everyone has?" He asked, voice colored with disbelief.

"Yes." Melchior said, then corrected himself, "All of the boys anyway."

"And the girls?" Moritz waited anxiously for a response.

"Mr. Stiefel?" Mr. Rektor's sharp voice rang out.

"Y-Yes?" Moritz answered, a little too loudly.

"What is the answer?" He used the same condescending tone all the teachers used when speaking to Moritz.

Moritz looked at the board, hoping for a hint, but it was bare. After a moment he choked out "I don't know." Remembering himself, Moritz added a late "Sir."

"With the grades you have, it would do you well to pay attention in my class."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, can anyone else tell me the answer?" He fixed his attention on another student."Ms. Wheelan?"

Moritz sat through the rest of the class in silence. When the bell finally rung, he gathered his books and walked out with Melchior. Moritz turned to him."Melchi, I need to know. I'm desperate."

He tried to reassure Moritz. "I'll tell you, after school."

"No! I mean, I don't think I could stand you actually telling me." He thought for a moment. "Could you maybe write it down?"

"Yes. But be warned," he intoned, "It made an ATHEIST out of me." Last year, when they'd all been forced in to mandatory health classes, parent protested. They sent strongly worded letters that over used the term "Godless heathen".

Moritz smiled for the first time today. "Goodbye, Melchi."

Melchior called, walking down the hallway."Alright, I'll see you later!" As he walked around the corner, a figure raced passed him, barely avoiding running him over. A moment later, Melchior heard a loud thud, and turned around. A girl sat on the floor, all her books and notes scattered around her.

Georg stood over her, looking nervous."I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He paused and bent down to help her for a moment, before standing again. " I have to get to class!" he said, trying to sound vaguely apologetic.

"It's fine." Wendla said, too late. Georg had already started off. Melchior walked over and knelt down next to her. "Hi."

She looked up, surprised."Oh. Hello." Melchior began to gather the loose papers that had fallen from her binder. "Thanks."

"No problem." He couldn't help but notice how her skirt was gathered up, revealing almost her entire leg.

"Where was he off to, so fast?" Wendla looked down at her books as she spoke, as if she were too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"He has music this period. With Ms. G." He explained.

"Oh." She sounded shocked, but a knowing smile soon spread across her face.

"I don't seem to see you much anymore." He noted, standing up.

" I know." Melchior offered her a hand, and helped her to her feet. "I wish we could still play like we used to. But," she lowered her voice, "My mother doesn't trust me alone with boys anymore." She kept her hand in his.

"Have you given her a reason?" He asked, equally conspiratorial.

She shot him a wicked grin. "Not yet."

"There you go." He said, handing her the last of her books.

"Thank you."

Before he could lose his nerve Melchior asked, "What's your next class?"

"Geometry." She answered with another smile.

"I'm in the same hall. I'll walk you."

And she let him.

XxX

Thanks for reading, please review!

(Writing this has made me realize I'm a lot better at writing Melchior and Wendla scenes than Melchior and Moritz scenes. Maybe it's because I am not, nor will I ever be a teenage boy. Overall, I think this scene fell a little flat. I may go back and try to rewrite it later. I just wanted to post something before I take my brief hiatus. This and my other story won't be updated until July 3.)


End file.
